Demonic Love
by AlphaWolf755
Summary: When a new Titan is added to the group, what will happen as Raven, slowly gets more accustomed to the one who is more like her? What will happen when this is the one person who can help her control her powers? And what will happen when her life as a half-demon and emotionless Titan changes when she learns a new found emotion, Love?


**Chapter 1: A New Hero**

I woke up with a start, I was dreaming about my father again and that was no good nights sleep. With Trigon as a father, anything to do with him was a complete nightmare and Hell. But something else triggered my awakening in the middle of the night, I sensed powers, but not the other Titans', I had lived with them long enough too distingiush their individual presences. The curtains were pulled across the window and the only light source in the room at this time was a round mirror standing on a desk. It glowed with an eerie, green hue. In the near-silence of the room, soft whispers could be heard coming from it.

The rest of my room was cast into shadows, but I knew the darkness well and I accepted it as a part of me. A antique bookshelf sat in the corner, a gift from Cyborg, one that I appreciated greatly. I already had it filled with ancient tomes and lore, and the rest were stacked up around the floor. Candles sat on many surfaces, and my desk was filled with current books I was reading and with many papers filled with langauges I was learning. My bed was covered by dark hangings, those of which I pushed aside to stand. From the covers on my bed to the clothes I wore all of it was dark blue color that I prefered.

The Titans were good friends, only Cyborg I truly considered brother-like. It was Robin though, who first accepted me for what I was. Who told the others off, specifically Beast Boy, when they brought up my heritage and if they spoke of it in a ill-manner. Beast Boy was a nuisance that was for sure, his constant attempt to make me laugh and smile only made me angry at him. Even after my equally constant attempts to tell him I couldn't feel those emotions without the danger of me losing control. His heart was in the right place though and I tried my hardest to not let him get to me. Then, there was Starfire, certainly my best friend now, we got off to a bad start, but after the body-switching incident; I realized her attempts at friendship were good spirited and I accepted her request, defiently to her delight.

Brushing my violet hair out of my eyes, I grabbed my bathrobe off the edge of my chair and pulled it on, and dragging the hood over my eyes. I exited the room, to check what caused my power discerning to trigger. Opening the door with my dark energy projection, I exited my room and into the hallway. Careful not to wake the others as I passed by their rooms, I entered the living room and floated to a giant window that overlooked all of Jump City. The city seemed so alive at night, neon lights shone through the night and the never ending traffic with the horns and squealing of tires.

I peered through the glass, trying to locate where this disturbance came from. When nothing caught my eye, I turned and nearly shot the creature that was at my feet into a different dimension. Before realizing it was Silkie, Starfire's mutant larvae pet. Cursing at Silkie under my breath, I mentally picked him up and set him on the couch. Sitting next to him and rubbing the small creature on the head and begrudgingly let him crawl up on my lap. It was only two o'clock and Silkie fell asleep easily, so I decided to finish the remainder of the night on the couch. Securing the hood around my head a bit better, I closed my eyes and let sleep reclaim me.

I vaguely heard the voices of the my team mates, before I snapped back awake. It was eight o'clock; Starfire and Beast Boy were in the kitchen behind me, while Cyborg and Robin were both leaving their rooms. I slid Silkie back onto the couch cusions and floated into the kitchen and took a seat next to Starfire, who placed a plate of waffles in front of me. I picked up a fork and began eating while Cyborg followed after me and began the routine argument of tofu and meat with Beast Boy. Robin sat at the head of the table and called for our attention. "Alright, Titans. We'll have a normal training session as always, but-" Beast Boy groaned loudly, already starting the day with his whining and earning himself a dirty look from Robin. "Hmph. As I was saying, before BB interrupted me. But before training, we have to meet possibly a new Titan." Cyborg nearly choked on his bacon, Beast Boy and Star sat there looking stupified, and as for me. I was surprised as well. It seemed too be a weird thing to even consider, adding another Titan.

"What is the purpose for another Titan, Robin?" Starfire questioned. Robin blushed and stuttered a bit, before answering her.

"Well, you see, I've heard some things about this guy from Batman. And according to him, he has some valuable skills. His name is Shadow Snare and Batman recommened that I set an appointment up with him. So he should be here in about an hour." Robin stopped there and gazed around at us all. "I know this would may be a little too much to take in at this time, but we need to do what is best for Jump City. And if protecting it requires a sixth Titan, then who are we to deny them their protection. Just keep an open mind about him, alright?"

We all agreed and breakfast continued on without any more announcements. After eating Starfire began on dishes, which left the rest of us to tidy up the living room and change into day clothes before this new guy's arrival.

The clock face said it was only a minute to nine thirty. Robin stood leaning against the arm of the sectional, tapping his fingers against his crossed arms, while the rest of us occupied ourselves. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing one of their video games, Starfire was cuddling with Silkie, and I was reading. I found no joy in the games of mortals. The second it turned time for Shadow Snare to be here, Robin sighed, he hated it when people weren't punctual.

It was only a few seconds after Robin's sigh, that the elevator light lit up and a quiet _ding_ could be heard. This caught all of our attentions' and we looked up expectantly. The lights in the room began flickering and the boys' video game kept jumping between on and off. Finally, the elevator doors began to open, except a dark smoke exited it. The lights gave out completely, and my night-oriented vision saw Robin pull his staff out and watch the doors as they expanded fully. By now, we were all on our feet and watching the doors. A shadow filtered through the smoke and materialized right in front of Robin.

The lights came back on and the smoke and the shadow seemed to flow together to form a human-like body. Robin was the first to sheathe his weapon, after seeing the person that stood before him. He stood probably a few inches short of six feet tall, and he wore a black cloak that reached the floor and hooded his eyes. His top-half of his face was covered by a mask that reminded me of a falcon. All that could be seen of his actual skin was his hands and his mouth; which seemed to be filled with several sets of sharp canine teeth. His skin was a pale graying color, like mine, as if the boy had been dead for a long time. When he tilted his head up you could see his eyes through the slits of the mask. The outside of his irises was ringed with a gold and the inside was a shade of pure dark violet.

When he spoke, it made the hairs of the back of my neck stand on end. It felt like the energy in the room shifted, the power that was coming off of him seemed familiar as well. Almost as if... "Ah, Robin. How good it is to finally meet you." Shadow Snare stuck out his left hand which Robin accepted and shook.

"Good to meet you as well, Shadow Snare. You should probably meet the rest of the team though." Shadow Snare nodded at this and followed Robin further into the room. Robin then began introducing us to him one by one.

"That's Starfire." Robin said, indictating his obvious crush.

"Hello, friend. Its a pleasure to meet you." Starfire said, smiling with Silkie in the crook of her arm.

"I believe the pleasure is mine, Starfire." Robin frowned a bit and hurried on to introduce Shadow Snare to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"'Sup, Shadow Snare. I'm Beast Boy and this is my bud Cyborg." Beast Boy said, now relaxing more after the slight smoke scare.

"A pleasure to you two as well. But you guys can just call me Shadow." Then Robin took him over to me, he stood much taller than me, espicially now that he was closer.

"And this is Raven." Robin said, finishing the introductions.

"Ah Raven. _Bonum tibi in occursum."_

"Good to meet you as well." _Wait...how did he know I could understand him?_

"I hope you'll excuse my Latin, Robin. I like to practice it when I find someone who can speak it. But besides that, I do believe I have to prove my skills to you before you fully accept me into the Titans." He said, switching his attention back to Robin.

"Oh, ya that's right. Come on, I show you the yard and you can show me what you are capable of. I'll call you guys down to test him after we go through a few simple tests." Once Robin and Shadow left the Tower and we could see them out on the grounds. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Star all began talking about him. Trying to determine what his powers were and how he would be nonessential if we ourselves could match them.

"I think he's pretty cool, if not completely creepy." Beast Boy stated.

"Ya, he kinda reminds me of you Rae, minus the creepy part. I wonder if he's half-demon." Cyborg said leaning against the window, watching Robin and Shadow as they began his test.

"Well, I think Shadow was a pleasant person, he has good manners. Does he not?" Star implied.

"Manners, pfft. Who needs manners when you have powers?" Beast Boy said turning back on his game.

"First off, manners help us differ from animals. That's important." I snapped at him.

"Oooh. Seems like I struck a nerve. And you're right Cyborg, he does remind me of Raven, maybe he has the same powers and thats why Robin wants to add him to the team. I bet he can at least control his powers, which would be a lot less dangerous to the rest of us." There it was again, bringing up my emotions getting in the way of my control.

"Beast Boy thats enough!" Cyborg said quietly from his spot at the window. He looked up from Shadow's testing to give a meaningful stare at Beast Boy to let him know he was about to go to far. Nodding silent thanks to Cyborg, Robin voice sparked through our communicators.

"Alright, guys. You should start heading down. He's passed my tests, now I want to see how well he does against other powers. Over and out." Without hesitation we gathered in the elevator and wordlessly exited out onto the grounds. Shadow had removed his cloak which floated weightlessly in the air next to Robin. With his cloak gone, we could see the black, open-neck polo t-shirt and equally black jeans and running shoes he wore. His hair was a dark chocolate brown and barely went past his ears. He was standing with his hands deep in his pockets, with the debris of Robin's practice dummies scattered around him.

Once we were all assembled around Robin, he began briefing us on what we were to do. We were to each take a turn at him, to attempt to see all he was capable of. Cyborg was first, then Star, Beast Boy, and then me. Cyborg and Shadow stood away from us, equal distance away from each other and waited. What happened next was unbelievable, when Cy barely lifted his arm to change it to a small energy cannon, Shadow waved his hand behind him, over his own shadow and the shadows of the objects around him...and absorbed them. All this happened in a matter of seconds, as well as when Shadow pointed a finger towards Cyborg and the absorbed shadows shot from his finger like a bullet and wrapped itself around Cyborg.

All of Cyborg's external lights to show that his systems were running, began flickering between off and on, just like the power had upstairs. Seeing as his systems were pretty much useless, he lost use of his legs and crumbled to the ground, unable to move anything except his eyes and barely talk. Shadow pulled his hand back, and then the shadowy smoke seeped out of the cracks where Cy's robotic parts went together, and flowed back around Shadow. Cy slowly climbed back to his feet, groaning loudly as he stumbled back towards Robin.

Star's nor Beast Boy's attempts were not much better than Cy's, seeing as Shadow barely even had to move a muscle to completely put down his competetor. When it was my turn to face him, I moved away from the group, watching Shadow who was now leaning against a large stone with a bored expression plastered on his face. When I stood in front of him, about 9 meters away, Shadow straightened and stared me directly in the eyes. After watching him do the same thing to the others, I readied myself to shield out the shadowy force he commanded. Robin instructed Shadow to make the move, which he responded by doing something completely opposite of what I had been expecting.

The second he had been given the word, he pushed off from his spot and ran straight at the shield I threw up to block his attack. Even though the dark magic was clearly visible, he still closed the distance between us in a matter of seconds. Upon reaching my shield, he...disappeared into thin air, leaving behind only a thin mist of smoke. The rest of the team joined me in looking around, trying to find a trace of where he might be. The shield dropped and my hands filled with dark energy, as I scanned the area around me. He made absolutely no sound with his breathing, or with his movement as he took me down at the side. He rematerialized over me, as he pinned my arms down and shadows slid from his fingertips and extinguished the energy that my hands held and filled my nostrils.

Just like Cyborg, I could feel my muscles tighten and my nerves go numb. The cold darkness wrapped my lungs and little lights starting appearing in front of my eyes. Just as fast as he subdued me, he was gone and the darkness with him. He stood at my feet and offered his hand, which I took and was pulled to my feet. I walked back into the group, next to Star who began whispering what Robin had been telling them during my turn. Shadow walked over and stood in front of Robin, who looked up at him and said, "Welcome to the Teen Titans."


End file.
